Back Together
by problemkitkatx
Summary: NOT MY BOOK- ALL RIGHTS TO PHYLLIS REYNOLDS NAYLOR! It's only been a few years, and Josh has dumped Beth for his reputation, Jake has plans to make Eddie jealous, and Wally has a prank book he wants to share with Caroline. But who knew the Malloys would be coming back the summer before school starts... and possibly staying forever?
1. Still Back Together!

Before y'all say this story is copyrighted, let me explain.

I swear that I am gamergal10. If you have read the original version of "Back Together" (the one before the hiatus that was horrible), you will know I created this account almost a year ago.

That being said, when I entered the fanfiction website after a half year, I found out I was still logged in as gamergal10.

But then a few days ago, I logged out, and I couldn't log back in.

Because I forgot my email and password. It's been too long.

So I will continue to update normally, this will be exactly Back Together, only more professional and organized. This username is also my username for any other website where you can write your own story (I may not own accounts on every single one). Other than that, I may or may not have forgotten the email for this account. But don't worry, I have a list of all the emails I can try!

I feel like I sound so serious and gloomy in this, and I apologize!

I have a twitter and it's: skye_lahverda

(it's for something else so excuse the name!) where I will have update dates and teasers!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Coming Home**

**If you noticed from last week, I made this new cover! Click on it to see it close up, and tell me what you think about it. I like it a lot better than my last one haha. :)**

**NORMAL POV:**

"Beth, what happened between you and Josh? You've got to let it out sometime. It's been a year, for our sake." Eddie complained. Beth sighed.

"Okay, okay, fine. Just please stop asking!" Beth yelled exasperated. She sighed as she turned to glare at her two lovable-yet-so-annoying sisters.

"A week after we left, Josh texted me that he wanted to break up because he thought long distance relationships weren't 'cool' for his reputation. But then the next day, Wally emailed Caroline that Josh had a new girlfriend, you know, just because. Apparently, she's the most popular girl at Josh's school. Wally thinks she's kind of changed Josh. Her names Brittany something and apparently she's like, the queen or whatever." Beth recalled glumly.

"Oh, Beth, I'm sorry. I'm sure Josh is just a jerk. Besides, he's related to Jake." Eddie said playfully. Beth groaned.

"But you LIKE Jake." Beth pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eddie huffed as she suddenly found an extreme interest in fake plants with purple leaves.

"Don't lie to us, Eddie. We see the way he looks at you," Caroline piped up as she removed the purple plant from Eddie's line of vision.

Eddie just glared at them, sighing. "But who cares?! The prank war isn't over yet. And I have an awesome idea. They won't know what hit them."

Caroline and Beth grinned at the thought.

Beth was supposed to be the Brittany of Ohio (as Caroline called is) or just the diva who got things her way. So she wore a blue lace cami top with a white cardigan over it. Slipping on light wash jean shorts, she grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a pair of Black Floral Vans.

Eddie was a captain cheerleader. Of course, everyone could guess she was taller than most girls and probably didn't seem like she had the spirit, but Eddie could try. TEddie just had on black jeans, a mint green tank top, and a cheer jacket that just happened to be in Mrs. Malloy's closet. rying to make Eddie just the slightest bit more girly, Caroline and Beth simply forced her to wear leopard print vans that Mrs. Malloy didn't need.

Caroline had worn a pair of black jeans and a white shirt that said "Cell Division" and had a picture of a cell teaching a class division. She had worn circular shaped glasses that were fake, but could pass off for real glasses. She put on a "mathletes" jacket, again, from her mom, and had her hair tied up into a pony tail. Then she put on her white converse.

"Okay, so Beth is stubborn, Eddie is all cheerful, and Caroline is all smart. Beth still cooks right?" My mom asked, as we were 10 minutes away from the house next door to the Bensons.

"Yeah, I still cook." Beth answered smiling, as her mom sighed a fake "phew!"

"Is this all really necessary?" Mr. Malloy asked, although he too, was enjoying it.

"Yes. I can't wait to see their faces!" Caroline squealed. Mr. Malloy just laughed.

**BETH'S POV:**

The car pulled up along the graveled driveway, and my eyes widened as I spotted the familiar faces.

"They're all here... including Brittany I think." I said glumly, as a girl stood behind Josh inspecting her nails. I took out my nail file.

"Game on." I smirked and Eddie laughed.

"That's the spirit!" She encouraged, laughing. One by one, we each stepped out. Eddie went first, and boy, Jake's face was priceless. His jaw dropped as low as it could go, and he stumbled backwards. He shook his head, blinks a few times, before rubbing his eyes.

I giggled and stepped out next, using my nail file. Josh looked like he might gag. I grinned and look up.

"Hi boys! Remember me?" Eddie said in an eerily calm yet flirtatious voice before I placed my nail file into my purse.

All the boys faces were priceless. Suddenly, Caroline laughed. She happily skipped in front of the boys.

"See my shirt? Cell division! HA! A cell teaching class division! And on the back, another pun! A cell saying... Like it's a crime to be a single cell things days! HAHAHAHA!" Caroline laughed so hard, she snorted. I giggled, and I heard feet shuffling. I looked to see Josh look uncomfortable.

Oh, right. He had always said he loved my "cute" little giggles. Or maybe all of this was just a lie. I snapped my head to the car, where mom and dad came out, trying to hide their smiles. I did not want to face "him" right now.

"Bethy! You're SO going to win cheer captain!" My dad said playing along. I hid my laughter my pretending it was a just a "ha."

"Dad. Do you seriously doubt me?" I asked, faking a huge gasp as Eddie and Caroline gasped alongside me. Dad just put his hands up surrender, although I could see the ends of his lips tugging upwards.

"Edith!" He called, and Eddie was about to cringe when she replaced it with a wider grin.

"Father, Mother! You won't _believe_ what Mrs. Swandile had to say about me today!" Eddie beamed. My mother looked proud and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Wow that's so-" My mother started, but she was cut off.

"Well, Mr. Dancil _loved_ my mathletes' math computer mechanism," Caroline boasted. I'm not even sure she knew what she was talking about, to be honest.

"Well that's also great honey! You guys will definitely kick butt!" My dad cheered, and Caroline coughed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"For your information, kick butt is not the correct terminology..." Caroline started, but my dad just smiled and pushed her to the car. She grabbed her suitcases and we laughed as we ran upstairs.

**JOSH'S POV:**

"Girls!" My mom cried as she saw the Malloys walking out, from putting some luggage away. Us boys were so startled we haven't even spoke a word since that… episode. Beth was like a Brittany, I didn't need two!

I winced and hissed as a sharp pain came from the back of my head. Whipping around, I saw my mom glance at my brothers and I with a pointed look. "Well are you boys going to go greet them or do I just have to make you hug them all?"

"Mom!" I hissed. Jake groaned silently.

Peter went first, giving each of the girls a bear hug. Then Wally gave them each an awkward um, elbow touch? Whatever that was, Wally was pulled away by my mother.

Jake pushed my forward and I stood still, my eyes glued to Beth. She returned a glance before she raised her eyebrow. I just walked in front of Eddie and gave her a smile, but it probably looked like a grimace. Then I sidestepped to give Beth a smile-grimace look, and then sidestepped one last time to greet Caroline before I backed away.

"Josh! Is that a good way to greet your neighbors?!" My mom hissed, her face red as she shot me a glare. I just smiled sheepishly back at her, and she sighed, pushing my shoulder towards our house.

**JAKE'S POV:**

"What happened?! You have a talent, Eddie. A _baseball_ talent. It's not supposed to be wasted on doing cheer! You don't hit things in cheer, do you?" I huffed, seriously considering ramming Eddie's head into a wall. Sure, cheer wasn't something bad. But her swing was a talent, no doubt. So it's not like she's going to swing her fist at her teammate or whatever!

"A lot can happen in a year." She simply replied, looking at the river. _I wish I were that river._ Wait... _JAKE SHE'S THE ENEMY!_

"Oh, come on Eddie! Then who's going to play baseball with me?" I complained.

"Edith," She corrected, before glancing at me. "You still have Steve you know."

"But they won't be back until a week before school starts. And I want to start practicing my pitches before the season starts so I get be all warmed up and dominate at tryouts," I grinned triumphantly, remembering the times the coaches faces would look even more impressed and all the other guys would have this of-course face. Every single year.

"Geez Mr. Almighty. What if I told you that you have just been pranked.

It took me a moment, while she just had a sinister look on her face. When I gaped at her, she just winked and laughed at me, before walking away.

Leaving me open-mouthed and glaring at her retreating back.

WHOO HOO I'M BACK.

I'm so sorry for causing you to have to view another story!

I love Beth and Josh so much, but I seem to be okay in writing about Jake and Eddie. It just flows fine, unlike Wally and Caroline. But if you would like to read their story, just comment and let me know!

I hope my writing makes more sense now.

xoxo, Kit.

Song of the Update (New theme yay!): Classic by MKTO

(By the way please R&R? They make my day so much!)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Batter Up (EJ/BJ)**

**Just a note, I usually try updating before homework and I'm trying to update after homework, so please excuse some late updates!**

**Also, basketball started today so it's getting pretty busy!**

**I need to read about the Benson boys again so only expect Steve, Tony, and Bill for a while.**

**PLEASE NOTE: **I do not play baseball therefore my knowledge may be incorrect. Some of my friends play baseball so I'm basing my knowledge from watching their games… but just beware.

**EDDIE'S POV:**

"Ladies I don't have all day!" I yelled up the stairs, as I tossed the baseball between one hand to the other. I heard a couple of calls and door slams, but I just ignored my sisters. Staring at the staircase expectantly, I sighed in relief as two pairs of feet pounded the stairs.

"Finally," I exclaimed as I shouted to Mom and Dad that we were going over to the Hatfords'.

Beth rolled her eyes, muttering something along the lines of "exaggeration much."

Caroline wrapped a scarf around her neck as we headed out the door, leaves of purple, brown, and red blowing beside us.

Ringing the doorbell to the Hatford's, Peter's head appeared at the window by the door. "It's them! THE GIRLS!" I could faintly hear his yells as he suddenly disappeared from sight while shoving a cookie into his mouth as Beth and I chuckled.

"What pizza, Peter? We never ordered Pizza!" Jake, definitely.

"Peter talk when you're mouth is clean! That's disgusting!" Josh?

"Did you just SPIT on me?" Came a familiar voice, but I couldn't quite catch it. Caroline gasped, pressing her ear to the door.

"Tony Benson," She stated as I quickly pulled her off. Wouldn't want the door suddenly opening.

There were more shouts as I knocked on the door, but it quickly died down as the door flung open. Jake opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as we made eye contact. Pulling a little on my baseball cap, I shot him a half-smile.

"Oh. It's you," Josh said as I glared at him. Although I don't think he saw it considering the fact his eyes were on Beth.

"Eddie," Jake said bitterly, as his head popped up from beside Josh.

I gave him a sickly sweet smile, "That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Hey it's Eddie!" A few cheers came from inside as Tony and Steve Benson came into view. I gave them each a smile and a nod, before Jake coughed.

"What are you doing here?" Jake mumbled, as he straightened up from peering around the door.

"Let's play ball."

"Well I'm up for it." My eyes traveled over to Steve and I grinned at him.

"Count me in," Steve replied before heading towards the garage door.

"Whatever, I have a ton of stuff to do," I watched as his eyes scanned over my sisters before they turned towards the direction of his brothers. "And on second thought, I'll be out." _Was he trying to set Josh and Beth up?_

"Where's Wally?" The question popped right out of my mouth as Caroline's eyes widened.

"Gone," Came Josh's reply as he gave Beth a quick once-over before he composed himself.

"Er… I mean, he's down at the school's theatre for some fall play thing. Apparently tryouts are next week or whatever and he's dying to go," Josh explained the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Seriously, a fall play?! I have to go!" Caroline piped up. She was practically radiating with joy.

"Well then you should go," Beth smiled at Caroline as she glanced back at us. Jake, Steve, and Tony were now out on the porch with a baseball bat, mitts, and balls.

"Actually, Caroline I'll walk you there," She replied quickly as she waved goodbye at us. She had probably realized Josh was the only one left.

"Wait! Um… I mean, I don't play baseball," Josh said as she shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We've already established that," I said to him as he in return, shot me a glare.

"What I mean is, I'll walk with you and Caroline down to the school. I should probably check on Wally anyways," Josh suggested as he took a step forward.

"No, no, no," Beth urged as she took a slight step back. "I'll go check on him, you should watch the house."

"Because the house will run away," Josh raised his eyebrows as he mimicked a girl picking up her dress and taking awkward horse gallop skips. I cracked up a bit.

"Are you making fun of me?" Beth glared at him as he put his hands up in surrender.

"No, I was simply trying to be Will Ferrell." He said giving a sheepish smile as he reached behind the door.

"Trying would be the key word," Caroline told him as Josh huffed and locked the Front door. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Beth's hand and together they walked off with Caroline towards the bridge. Steve and Tony whistled and cheered as they walked, which made Josh drop his grip on Beth and awkwardly shove his hands into his pockets.

Well.

"Still the Whomper?" Steve teased, as I rolled my eyes. We had just entered the field and were currently walking towards the diamond.

"Steve and I are just gonna catch the ball when Eddie hits so don't expect us to save you from a kiss or anything," Tony winked as Jake glared at them. I threw a baseball at Tony's head but he turned around and caught it with his mitt. He blew me a kiss, cackling after as the brothers jogged out onto the field.

Rolling my eyes at them I walked over to home plate and stretched out a little as Jake followed my actions.

"So how's it feel to be back?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"It's nice, yeah. It just feels complete here again, you know?"

"Yeah, I definitely do."

"Ready for school?" I cringed at his question and he chuckled. Picking up my bat I gave a few practice swings.

"Let's not talk about that. Come on, you ready?"

"Yeah hand on a sec," Josh said as he rolled his ankles and wrists in circular motions.

He winked at me, and I blushed a little as he grinned. We stared at each other for a while, my eyes mesmerized by the blueness of his.

"LET'S GO LOVEBIRDS!" Steve yelled from a distance.

Startled, we both jumped and I swear Jake's cheeks turned red. I quickly slipped on my helmet so my cheeks weren't visible to Jake.

Jake said something but I just gave him a nod as if I were listening. _Was Jake even capable of blushing? Well Josh is but-_ I shook my head as an object whizzed by me and it slammed into the fence behind me. I stood up and jumped around a little, before getting back into my batting position.

"A little rusty, aren't we," Jake teased, as I pretended to wave off his comments. He only laughed.

"Whatever you say," he chuckled as I pretended to gasp. Although I wasn't sure if he could see me.

"I'll have you know I played back in Ohio! You just weren't around to see," I shot at him. _Well no duh he wasn't around Eddie._

"ANYDAY NOW!" This time it was Tony.

I pretended to cough, and quickly glanced at Jake was looking at me uncomfortably.

"Ready?" He asked, his cheeks a cute shade of red. _EDDDDDDIIIIEEEEEE!_

"Er... yeah." I quickly replied, so I couldn't change my mind. I kept my eyes on the ball as it traveled towards me at a quick speed.

_Crack!_

I swung, watching as the ball sailed high over Jake's head. _Hey, look! We have the same colored baseball hat! _

_Eddie. RUN._ I quickly flung my bat down in a way where I wouldn't hand chucked it too hard to break it and broke off into a sprint. My feet glided across the diamond, hitting each base right in the middle.

I smiled, this was the life.

"Nice one, Ed." Jake grinned at me as my feet hit Home. I took off my helmet smiling at him.

I switched places with Jake, putting on my own glove as Tony decided to become the catcher with Steve out back in the field. Jake did a few practice swings before Steve decided to run all the way in to 2nd base. I cracked up.

"HEY!" Jake yelled, as he pointed his bat towards Steve.

"ALRIGHT!" Steve yelled back, before taking some steps back to where he had stood when I was batting. He had his hands up in surrender but he too was laughing.

"MUCH BETTER!" Jake shouted, before putting on his helmet and glancing at me, chucking slightly.

"Alright, Jakey." I said, smirking. "Batter's up."

His cheeks instantly turned red, but he didn't say anything. He just narrowed his eyes at me before setting his eyes on the ball.

_Crack!_

** Hey guys! I'm trying to update at least once a week since homework and basketball will be taking up most of my time. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Wally and Caroline will not be dating but will be teaming up and becoming best friends. I can't have them date since they're only in 5****th**** grade and the story will be written horribly if they date. I'm really sorry but it's just hard to write in their point of view for me. Later I'm going to have Josh play basketball (but using terms that won't be too complicated) just to let you guys know.**

**I want to know what you guys want to happen next! Because what's a story without drama?**

**xoxo, Kit**

**Song of the Update: Maps by Maroon 5**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Camp (EJ)**

So here's my update schedule:

Tuesdays and Fridays

Example: Week 1: Tuesday (or Thursday) Week 2: Friday

I have a bunch of stuff going on, so I hope I can still update enough for you guys! They may be a little late since I need to write them. I'm literally rewriting every chapter completely, so it may take some time. Thanks guys! :)

**JAKE'S POV:**

"QUIET DOWN CLASS," Mrs. Allington bellowed. I rolled my eyes as the class continued to talk and leaned back against the chair, kicking my feet up.

"What are you doing?! Put your feet down," Eddie hissed at me. I slowly lowered my feet down as Mrs. Allington actually managed to get the classes attention. _Why was I listening to her again?_

"I was simply 'relaxing,' you should try that sometime," I retorted back at her as a hush fell across the class. I heard Eddie scoff and I smiled to myself. She was too cute. _Wait…_

Suddenly, a girl strutted into the classroom. I had never seen her before, and she apparently had the male population's attention in this class. Her blonde **(this IS NOT TO OFFEND BLONDES! I always thought blondes could always rock that silky hair look and it makes them look gorgeous! (:)** Hair was all shiny and the light's glow from the window made her shine in the room. She wore this tank top and skirt with knee-high boots and she had her hand on her hip.

Then it finally clicked. Jaydesh McClaim, her parents have donated so much money to the school, they practically own it. So it's like an unspoken law to respect her and her needs.

"Jaydesh please get back into the line," Ms. Kells asked her gently as she gave a little sigh. Obviously Ms. Kells was only being nice to her so she wouldn't be told on. I mean, Ms. Kells is strict. Real strict.

"I hope you all had you permission slips signed and that you turned it in yesterday. If you forgot," Ms. Kells boomed as her eyes traveled over the room, "then you may please hand them to me or Mrs. Allington." _Of course she'd mention herself first…_

Steve chuckled beside me as we watching some students hand up and immediately make a beeline for Mrs. Allington as Ms. Kells class settled down on the floor.

"Why'd you even come Steve?" Eddie suddenly whispered, as she turned around from her seat. Steve shrugged, giving her a wink.

"I thought you two wouldn't be able to talk if you keep staring at each other so I might as well just tag along," He joked as I slapped him from behind the head. Eddie gave him a slight shove as he laughed at us before sobering up.

"My mom made me go since Tony apparently had a change of feelings and wants to hang out with Josh instead of us," He explained.

I opened my mouth to comment on Josh trying to get a week with Beth before Ms. Kells clapped her hands loudly and pulled out a piece of paper from a folder. "I have assigned each of you 5 people per group. Since we have more male specimens in this class," this earned a snicker from everyone, "each group will have 3 males. Does anyone have any questions before I read off your names?"

I knew a few people were debating to ask. I mean, either everyone could hate you for making them wait to know their groups or you could ask later and have Ms. Kells get mad at you. Mrs. Allington was always filing papers or organizing things so you'd rarely ever get to speak with her if another adult could answer your question. If there wasn't another adult, she's be the first one to help you.

"Alright. No more questions," Ms. Kells said as she smoothed her floral skirt down. She began reading names aloud to the class, after explaining the no "cheering or complaining" rule, a.k.a. the Double-C rule.

"Sam Pecker, Dominic Dunway, Morgan Serv, Jess Rivers, and Kyle Owen you are the Bolts. For the Dodgers group, we have Edith Malloy, Jacob- Jake Hatford, Steve Benson, Jaylin- Jaydesh McClaim; sorry m'am. And we have Ellis Kale." Ms. Kells cleared her throat as Mrs. Allington directed where each group would go. Mrs. Allington held up a green laminated sheet of paper that read "DODGERS". I watched as this brown haired guy with a buzz cut stood up along with us and headed towards the bookcase with our group name placed nicely on top.

**EDDIE'S POV:**

"If you don't know my name, its Jaydesh," said the skirt-girl who had just given me the once-over look on my outfit. I mean, all I was wearing was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. _She_ was the one who needed to make sure her tank top was even school appropriate.

"Eddie," I greeted as I slipped my hands into my front pockets.

"Jake,"

"Ellis,"

"STEVE BENSON!" I chuckled at him, as he put his hands out trying to receive high fives. All he got was a fist bump from Jake, a glare from me, a huge high five smack from Ellis, and a sigh from Jaydesh as she glared at him, before winking.

I shared a look with Jake.

The ride to Camp Joyvice was actually quite fun. Ellis, however, was the funniest guy on Earth. He was constantly making jokes and snapping back at Jaydesh.

"OMG, Stevie, stop!" Jaydesh giggled as Jake, Steve, and Ellis rolled their eyes.

"Can you please stop talking? I'm going to a concert next week and my eardrums need to be fresh and working," Ellis exclaimed in annoyance as he rammed his head (not to hard) against the bus's seats.

Jaydesh scoffed at the word "fresh" and just leaned back and crossed her legs, smoothing out her skirt. "Just because I'm not attracted to you, that doesn't mean you should hate on me. Just admit you're jealous," Jaydesh snarled, as she glared at him.

Ellis smirked. "Babe, don't play hard to get with me." I cringed slightly at the word "babe," whereas Steve just laughed. Jaydesh squealed, and we all leaned away.

"Don't call me that! Do you not know that-" Jaydesh was cut off by Jake.

"That you're Jaydesh McCaim and your parents practically rule the school? Yes, you've only told us about 21 times."

Jaydesh scoffed, before smirking at him. "Stop over exaggerating, alright? Playing hard to get isn't one of your best qualities." She gave a flip to her hair, before pulling it back in front of her shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I've been counting. 21 times," Jake raised his eyebrows at her, leaning back in his seat.

"You know what?!" Jaydesh sassed, as she stood up. Suddenly, the bus jerked to a halt, causing a few screams and yelps.

Jaydesh, startled, fell towards the aisle, her feet slipping as she tried to steady them. Her hands grabbed onto the bus seat, thankfully, and she breathed a sigh of relief before Jake quickly ran over to help her.

I frowned at the sight of Jake grabbing Jaydesh's hands as he tried to help her up, but the bus started and caused me to slam into the seat. Quickly straightening myself, I saw that Jaydesh had fallen over Jake, and was leaning above him in the most cliché way possible. My heart clenched a little at the sight.

Ellis suddenly swooped in and helped Jake and Jaydesh- ew, that didn't sound right. But anyways, he helped them both up and slipped back into his seat, leaving an open space to where Jake had previously sat.

But that was the thing. Jaydesh, smirking widely was leaned back against her seat.

With Jake, flustered, getting comfortable next to him.

"Keep walking, Edit!" Jake snapped at me, and I glared at him. _Ugh!_ Jake and Jaydesh were chatting happily, not noticing their surroundings. _I_ was carrying Jake's duffle bag.

"Can we leave them while we get to our cabin?" I complained as Steve emerged beside me, panting. He was carrying 3 of Jaydesh's bags, each bedazzled with a "J."

"Let's wait for Ellis," Steve suggested as I groaned. Ellis had been ahead of us as he dropped Jaydesh's pink bags to the ground, waiting for us. Jaydesh had thrown a huge fit, she had ordered Jake to take her bags back to the bus.

Which he did without hesitation.

Then, while Jake was one, Jaydesh threw a tantrum at Ellis, including how he should handle her bags and treat them with care. I bet she had this memorized, since every time Ellis tried to speak she would burst into tears. We couldn't let the teachers know since they could mark us down for bad sportsmanship. Jaydesh got away with anything.

Moving on, by the time Jake returned, Jaydesh made us go get her bags at the bus all the way down the hill, and both Jake and Jaydesh continued upwards on the hill. Ellis had volunteered to get the bags, in which Steve and I thanked him so much.

I was carrying Ellis, Jake, and my duffle bags as Steve carried three of Jaydesh's mini suitcases and backpack. Ellis was coming up the hill slowly as he retrieved four of Jaydesh's bags.

Well, I mean, the pink blob at the bottom of the hill surely looked like Ellis.

I sat down, purposely slamming Jake's bag onto the ground. Steve chuckled, before shooting me a look in which I sighed. Ellis finally rounded the corner and I shot him a grateful look in which he just shrugged and smiled.

My feet were killing me. They felt heavy, and the coldness made my legs feel so numb, I wasn't even sure I was walking.

Steve suddenly took the lead, grumbling as he made us turn left into the woods. It was a quick walk, a few minutes to the max, and we finally entered a clearing that had our cabin. There wasn't much space, and you could see a trail behind the cabin that led to a body of water, with other cabins in the distance. I dropped the bags on the cabin porch, breathing a sigh of relief as Steve barged into the cabin.

Ellis laughed as Steve chucked all of Jaydesh's bags on the ground. Ellis and I mimicked his actions, although we placed _our_ bags nicely.

I knew this wasn't right towards Jake, but I couldn't help but feel anger towards him, thinking of how he had cold shouldered me on the way out the bus, and was basically worshipping Jaydesh.

**WE WENT HANGLIDING, BE BACK AT NIGHT. IT'S ROAM AROUND FREE DAY. –JAYDESH HEART JAKE**

I picked up the note, slightly scoffing, and feeling a bit hurt. I thought Jake would have more of a heart, caring about us. Or, at least Steve.

For some reason, coming on the trip didn't seem like such a bond anymore. It seemed like it was the one thing that could rip us apart?

"Rock climbing anyone?" I gave Steve a smile and Ellis cheered. Although you could tell it wasn't full heartedly.

**Ouch. Come on, Jake!**

**Tell me if you guys want teasers below! I'm testing it out for this chapter.**

_Teaser for next update: Brittany is trying to be friends with Beth… what?!_

_Teaser for EJ (Eddie and Jake): The prank war was never over. This time, they've got Ellis and Jaydesh._

**Remember my schedule? See you next Friday! (or maybe earlier!)**

**Xoxo, Kit.**

**Song of the update: Rather Be by Clean Bandit**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Living with the Hatford's? (BJ)**

**BETH'S POV:**

"Hey Mom," I greeted as I padded down the carpeted stairs. My feet abruptly stopped moving, once I spotted suitcases and bags placed messily by the door.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I walked over to the kitchen where my mother was placed her cell phone into her magenta clutch. She glanced at me weirdly and cocked her head to the side. Then, she gasped.

"Oh, honey! I completely forgot," she said, even adding in a little chuckle, "Your father is going to scout out some college football teams they'll be playing soon, and so we need to fly out to Florida." My dad was the head coach for our college football team here.

"Then why are you going?" I asked, confused. My mother smiled warmly.

"Well, we'll be gone for two weeks and we'll have a few days off, with your father talking to his assistant coaches and reviewing tapes, and so the wives can get some girl time, you know? And plus, with your father's free days we can go on a romantic dinner, then-" _Okay, I do not need to hear the rest._

"That's great mom!" I cut in, trying to stop her rambling. "Does that mean I get this place to myself?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Sorry Beth, but you're going to have to stay with the Hatford's." _Way to be blunt._

"But Caroline comes too right?!" I could not believe we were staying with Josh. I was trying to avoid Josh!

"Actually, Caroline and Wally- oh my, Wally!- are going to an acting camp in two days." My mom suddenly had a file of paper in her hands as my Dad sauntered into the room and set down plates for breakfast.

"Beth, go get packing before breakfast. You've got about an hour. Here's the emergency house key- I expect you to only use it if you forgot something important. Remember, Mrs. Hatford will keep me updated on anything, alright?" She slipped a key into my hand as my dad raised his eyebrows.

"You haven't told her yet?" He asked. My mother smiled sheepishly at him, in which he chuckled.

I groaned as I trudged back upstairs. Pushing open the door to my room, I grabbed the smallest suitcase I owned and searched around my room for anything I could wear in the next two weeks.

"Hi honey! You do not know how nice it is to finally have girls in the house for a few weeks," Mrs. Hatford gushed as she ushered us into her home. I had a plate of cookies I wanted to give to Peter. Mrs. Hatford directed Caroline and I to the twins room, before the phone rang and she went to pick it up.

I dropped my suitcase onto the floor with a _thump!_ and slowly pushed the door open. I took a step in, before letting out a scream.

My vision blurred as I felt a weight on top of me, my clothes getting heavy and damp. Glancing up, I groaned to see a bucket tilted to the side, its contents just poured over me. This year, I had really hoped there would be absolutely no pranks.

I heard feet pounding on the stairs, and a bunch of laughs, but I didn't listen. I just picked up my bag that was, luckily, not drenched and trudged into the room unwillingly.

"Here, let me go get you a towel and you find a change-" Caroline gasped as she quickly fumbled with her bag, dropping it on the floor.

I just waved her off, pulling out some jean shorts and a black t-shirt. Caroline quickly left the room in search for a towel, and I took that time to get changed. _I just want to leave._

"Oh my goodness Beth, are you okay? I heard you scream and Caroline had just asked for a towel," Mrs. Hatford exclaimed as she burst into the room. I smiled at her, attempting to pull my damp hair into a ponytail as she handed me a towel.

"Josh was filling a bucket of water just an hour ago and well, I'm guessing I know where that water went." Mrs. Hatford continued.

"It's alright, I could use a quick cooling off in this heat," I joked, but and she laughed as Caroline ran into the room with a blow dryer.

"Well, I'll leave you two at it," Mrs. Hatford gave us a smile before she closed her door leaving. Then a shout for Josh. _Which meant only Josh was behind this._

I gave up on putting my hair up in a ponytail, quickly blow drying my hair as I quickly ran out the room and down the stairs.

Stairs are dangerous, you know? You just never know if you'll fall or trip, or maybe you'll even miss a step. I wasn't watching where I was going, before my feet skidded beneath me and I tumbled down the last few steps. Trying to steady myself as I rolled, I set my wrists out only to miss a few steps and slam against the group. My ankle however, felt like it twisted as my sweet somehow scrambled to find the right position to stop myself. I cringed. I pulled myself into a sitting position, my ankle feeling like it was throbbing. I probably just rolled it.

I heard some footsteps above me, and I glanced behind me to see Josh. _Ugh._

"Whoa, did you trip over my marbles or something?" He questioned, eyeing my hand wrapped around my ankle and a few marbles rolling onto the wooden floor. I just glared at him.

"Noooo, your marbles roll around for fun," my voice dripped sarcasm as I stood up. Okay, so it wasn't the best comeback but I wasn't focusing on what I was saying.

I hobbled as I made my way into the kitchen, before Josh quickly grabbed my hand and helped me to the table.

"You can leave," I told him with no emotion as I, sadly, pushed him away. I ignored the tingles I felt as I slipped out the back door, before going over to the side gate out to the front of the house.

I could've gone through the front door, but the back door was the closet exit from Josh.

The sun was shining brightly, and the air was slightly humid as I walked on over the bridge. I honestly had no idea where I was going; I just wanted to go… away.

"Hey Beth!" Startled, I jumped and landed on my feet, wincing a bit. _It's just a rolled ankle… come on Beth._

"Oh, it's you." Okay, so that wasn't the nicest thing to say, but looking at Josh just brought out the worst in me. Maybe.

"Yeah, um… what's up?" Josh asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing, I was uh, actually going to go home. Bye!" I took a few steps, telling myself to just run and brace the pain. But Josh was quick, grabbing onto my arm with a tight grip as he pulled me back.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me?! I didn't do anything." I wanted to laugh at this, but I just gave him an "are-you-serious" look.

"Look, it doesn't matter. The past is the past right? Can you let go now?" I asked him, eyeing his hand on my forearm. His grip loosened and he slowly intertwined his fingers with mine. A slightly blush formed on my cheeks as I glanced at him. He smiled sheepishly, before dragging me after him.

"Let's go get some ice cream! There's this shop towards the new library, it was built while you were gone-" Josh coughed a little, before he stopped talking and pulled me along. I tried running, my foot feeling a bit pained, but I pushed it aside and tried to focus on Josh's hand holding mine.

"Mmm, this is amazing!" I happily scooped another bite of my mint chocolate chip ice cream, as I smiled at Josh. He grinned back, before leading me out of the ice cream shop.

"You want to check out the library? Here's our family card to check things out… you know, if you want to. Um… I'll meet you in there?" I shrugged, slightly frowning as he dropped my hand. I just turned away and giddily went into the library, before walking around to try and find any books. I went into the teens section (or at least that's what the sign said), and chose a few Sarah Dessen books. I happily walked over to the checkout stand, scanning the card and my books before I hugged them to my chest and walked back out, turning my head right and left in search of Josh.

The sound of the bell above the ice cream shop's door rang through my ears, and I turned to see and elderly man walk out with his wife. I smiled, before a sight of Josh and Brittany held my gaze and my smile drooped. As if he knew I were watching him, Josh glanced out the window and his eyes widenend.

I felt stupid. Of course, I completely forgot he had a girlfriend. Wiping my hands against my shorts as if they were dirty.

Sighing, I turned around to walk back to the Hatfords'. Don't people say good things always come to an end? But I mean, isn't that life? For every good there's a bad.

_Okay Beth, I think that was for science._

**Whoo!**

**Okay, so I may or may not have thought the next update was Tuesday… but I'm going to be working on the next chapter shortly!**

**I was going to update Thursday, but homework and chores got to me. Friday was a homecoming game and I promised my friends I would be there.**

**I'm going to try and edit the chapter for tomorrow's update, and once again I'm so sorry! Thank you so much for the reviews, they encourage and make me smile! :)**

**Xoxo, Kit**

**Song of the Update: I Need You Right Now by Bethany Mota (ft. Mike Tompkins)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Acting Camp? (WC)**

**Oops? So my teaser in chapter 3 wasn't very exact, and that's because I was using a different computer and my work wasn't saved, so I was trying to get the chapter up as soon as possible.**

**So let me know if you guys are interested in having teasers!**

**CAROLINE'S POV:**

I watched Beth quickly run out of the stairs, and I frowned. I was her sister, I was supposed to do something right? Groaning, I quickly placed my suitcase by the foot of the twin's bunk bed and rushed out, turning towards Wally's room.

I didn't knock; I swung the door open and let it slam against the wall, causing Wally and Josh to jump.

"If you're looking for Peter he's at his friend's house," Wally said raising his eyebrows as Josh continued to sketch against a notebook.

"Seriously Josh?" I completely ignored Wally, as Josh slowly lifted his head up. "It's not funny to waste water for a horrible welcome! Why would you even want to drench Beth? I thought you liked-"

Josh suddenly jumped up, his notebook and pencil clattered onto the floor as he held his hand up.

"I wouldn't hurt Beth! What are you talking about?" I set my hand on my hip.

"You think it's funny to deny that you had a bucket of water dumped onto Beth?"

"No! And I wouldn't do that, Mom would get so mad. Besides-" He paused for a second, "Oh wait, was _this_ what Mom was talking about?"

I groaned, wanting to pick up his notebook and throw it at him. Maybe he should go to acting camp. "Josh, your mom said she saw you filling up a bucket of water. And now the contents are all over Beth, so…" I trailed off, raising my eyebrows.

"I gave the bucket to Wally!" I was about to open my mouth to stop him from talking, but I couldn't form any words.

"What?"

Before Wally could speak, there was a slight yelp from the distance and we all shared a look. _Could that be…?_

"I'm going to go see what that was," Josh piped up, from looking at his phone. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he reached into the pocket of his Nike shorts and handed Wally a plastic bag containing a few marbles. "Here," He fumbled, trying to give Wally the bag while still looking at his phone, "there's exactly 50 marbles for your science project-" Josh glanced down at the bag, his mouth open.

"I swear I counted 50 marbles. I mean, unless someone threw them out- oh shoot, did Beth trip on the marbles? Wait, but how did they get there? I'm pretty sure-" I just pushed Josh out of the room and slammed the door, before turning around to face a smirking Wally. _He's becoming Jake._

"It was you, wasn't it?" I wasn't really questioning, I already knew.

He grinned at me, pulling out a book that looked slightly like a small photo album. "They should be talking any minute now. And Josh, well, he'd probably go the extra mile to take Beth somewhere. He's been bugging me all day about that new library that opened." As if to prove his point, he gestured towards the sketchbook that lay on the floor, previously kept in Josh's hands. Sure enough, it was the cutest drawing of a boy and a girl holding hands and standing in front of an ice cream shop, a library in the background.

"Since when did you play cupid?" I asked him as he smiled sheepishly.

"I just don't like Brittany, she's just- ugh, I don't even know why she wants Josh. It's like she's trying to get to Jake or something."

"You sound like you actually care." Okay, that may have sounded a little rude. "I mean, I just didn't expect you to well, you know, want to play cupid."

"I, um, actually wanted to share this book with you. Well, just start over. As friends." He stared at me so intensely I squirmed a bit, debating whether he could be pranking or not. He slowly flipped open the book, notes and pictures were added with typed up steps underneath.

He glanced at the chair next to him, then at me, before looking back at his book. Shrugging, I sat down on the chair next to him and glanced over his shoulder. I saw him visibly relax, and I smiled at the book.

_Oh yeah, he had some ideas all right._

**Wait! I know this is short!**

**It's just that Wally and Caroline's story just don't feel right, since I think they are too young to date, and for some reason it's just hard for me to write.**

**HOWEVER, think of this as a bonus chapter! Whenever I update a W/C chapter, there's going to be an extra chapter with a B/J or E/J chapter too!**

**So yay! I decided this chapter would go up first, but expect one sometime in the next 20 minutes :)**

**Xoxo, Kit.**

**Song of the Update: The Other Side by Jason Derulo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Operation Ignore (EJ)**

**Tell me your thoughts and ideas in the reviews!**

**There won't be many Jake POV's since I want to leave it a bit "mysterious" about why he's acting like this. :) And no, it's not **_**only**_** to make Eddie jealous ;)**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

"Well then let's go jet skiing!" Ellis suggested as we gave him a look.

"At 7 at night?" Steve asked, bending down to tie up his shoes. Ellis grinned.

"Yeah, man! I mean come on, I haven't ever gone jet skiing! Be glad this camp even let's you go jet skiing!" Ellis beamed.

"We have to go find the others, then go to the Mess Hall for dinner. Then we shower and what not before the bonfire tonight and then it's lights out," I explained as Ellis pouted. He then chuckled, helping Steve up before we headed towards our cabin.

"Yeah yeah, okay. I just don't want to talk to the love birds that get on my nerve. It's a pet peeve when people are all stuck up, you know?" Ellis rambled on, as Steve and I threw in the occasional nod. I liked hanging around Ellis, he was always talking to avoid silence and he wanted to cheer everyone up.

We entered the cabin, laughs echoing through as we turned our heads. Jake was sitting on the carpet as Jaydesh giggled her hyena sound, tilting her head back so far she could get a good look at me.

And I was standing directly behind her.

"Let's go get dinner before you break your neck," Steve said coolly, as Jake suddenly jumped up and gave me somewhat a smile.

I just turned my head, not wanting to face him as we waited for Jaydesh to grab her purse.

We walked a few steps in front of the "couple," Ellis offering to give me a piggyback.

"No thanks," Jake answered for me as he stepped up and swung his arm over my shoulder. I stiffened a bit, but I just went along with it.

If I were mad, he would probably go back to Jaydesh and be a stuck-up.

"Hey," he whispered making me smile a little.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"The sky." He chuckled, as suddenly he pulled me back and I back pedaled to balance. I glanced at Jake, who in fact, wasn't in front of me. He had his arm swung around Jaydesh who was sending me a glare. Steve suddenly appeared in front of me, along with Ellis who was having a stare down with Jake.

"Race you there," Steve shouted as he took off. I laughed loudly, watching him push Ellis who stumbled back. Jake shot us a look, in which I took off running.

Not before pushing Ellis too, of course. He yelped, and I let out another laugh as he shouted at Steve and I. I picked up my pace, trying to catch up with Steve who had slowed down to wait for me.

Giving him a sickly smile, I brushed past him, trying not to bump into anyone.

"Eddie! Eddie!" Snapping my head back and jump stopping, I turned around to find Steve flailing his arms out as he ran towards me, shouting. I slowly backed up, to catch a glimpse of Ellis following close behind. Letting out a screech, I joined Steve in running away.

And to be honest, this was probably the most fun I had this summer.

"Jaydesh come on!" I broke the tension in the room, making Jake and Steve jump slightly from their glares. We were each sitting on our own beds, waiting for Jaydesh to get out of the bathroom so we could make it to the bonfire.

"So, Jake, what did you do today?" Steve asked as Ellis and I shared a worried look.

He shrugged, "We went hang gliding, and then we had some hot chocolate at the café. No much really. What about you?"

Ellis let out a huge laugh, in which I joined in. Steve huffed. "We went rock climbing, where they thought it would be fun to knock me down. We also climbed the tree house where they thought it would be fun to scare me. And then I chased them through the meadows." Jake shifted at this, as Steve informed him on our day.

The bathroom door creaked, telling us the door had opened. When we all turned our heads, Jaydesh walked out in a shirt, and faced the full length mirror she had tacked onto our cabin wall. Then, she tilted her head to the right, and then slipped back into the bathroom.

I figured she would come right back out, so I turned back around. Only to meet the gaze of none other than Jake Hatford. His eyes were telling me something, probably trying to get me to talk to him. I just looked at my lap, before slowly standing up.

"Jaydesh we're leaving without you!" I yelled, as Steve popped right up looking more ready to go than ever. Ellis glanced between Jake and Jaydesh, before sighing and getting onto his feet.

We all glanced at Jake expectantly, in which he sighed and stood up.

I gave him a little relieved smile, but it immediately dropped when he spoke.

"I'll wait, you guys go ahead."

Shrugging, I left with the boys.

But not before slamming the door.

**I hate my chapters being so short but I'm on a writer's block for the E/J story :(**

**When I have a bonus chapter (W/C) the BJ and EJ stories will be slightly shorter since I do have homework and other activities. Usually the bonus chapters will occur on Tuesdays!**

**I hope your day is fabulousssss!**

**xoxo, Kit.**

**Song of the Update: Arrows by Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Just Wait (BJ)**

**(I will fully edit chapters when the story is completed, so ignore typos, thanks! :))**

**Just to let you know:**

**It's Friday in this story!**

**School will start back in 3 weeks, or about a month away**

**Beth, Eddie, and the twins are in high school**

**The Bensons will be here soon, I just need to read about them a biiit more.**

**BETH'S POV:**

I sat quietly at the dinner table, trying to ignore Wally's gaze and Peter's gaze as they looked at me.

I mean, come on, isn't there anything to do _other_ then look at me?

"So, Beth, do you happen to know where Josh went? I heard he went to the library with you," Mrs. Hatford smiled warmly as she entered the kitchen, setting down 3 plates of mashed potatoes. Mr. Hatford would be home soon.

"Actually, he went out with some friends. He just showed me where the library was, since I haven't read a single books in the past few days." I picked up my fork.

"I understand. Well, when he gets home-" She was cut off by the sound of the front door shutting. All heads turned as we caught sight of Jake walking into the room, his cheeks slightly pink as he saw that dinner was already set on the table.

"Sorry Mom," He told her kissing her cheek. Sliding into the seat across from me, he sent me a small smile as Mrs. Hatford went to get him a plate.

I just turned my attention to Peter talking as he explained every detail about his new toy train track. I chuckled as he exaggerated a bit, before Mrs. Hatford returned.

She settled back down, before one again, turning her attention back at me.

"So what are your plans for homecoming this year?" I just squirmed a bit, not knowing how to answer.

"Mom, that's in like two months," Jake pointed out as Mrs. Hatford waved her hand.

"But every girl needs to prepare early. See, it's a tradition here at River High School that every sports team will have a homecoming game," Mrs. Hatford explained as I tried not to comment on how the name was so… dull.

"How do you know that?" Our heads all snapped to Wally, who was picking at his peas.

"Honey, I'm not lonely. I have friends," Mrs. Hatford cracked a smile. This caused me to laugh.

Dinner went by quickly, conversations about different subjects floating through like a bird flying through the sky. I joined in only when I was asked to, other than that I didn't feel the need to even talk about anything. Or I felt uncomfortable just popping into the conversation. So when I had finished eating, I quickly excused myself and headed into the kitchen. Washing off my plate and utensils, I slid them into the dish washer before wiping my hands against a towel.

"Thanks," a voice said from behind me as I jumped. I whirled around and spotted Josh, standing there with his own plate.

"Here, I'll was those for you," I offered as I presented my palm to him, ready to take the plates. He shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I was just wondering if you had any plans tomorrow."

_Friday… Saturday… _"I don't. But I mean, I'll probably head over to the library and um… study?" It came out as a question more, since I didn't exactly have any plans.

"Well want to come over to the beach with my friends?" Josh smiled slightly, as he shifted on his feet.

"'Friends,' as in…?" I trailed off.

"Brittany, Matt, Luke, Hailey, Jessica, Brandon, and Mason." I immediately shook my head. Yeah, they wouldn't like me. Well, honestly I didn't want t be around Brittany and Josh at least.

"Aw come on, do you _really_ want to study before school starts in a month?!" Josh brushed past me, washing off his dinner plate.

"Actually, yes. I don't want to be left behind, you know, maybe this school's curriculum-"

"Tell me one good reason you can come," Josh quirked an eyebrow at me as he wiped his hands. Leaning against the kitchen island, he gave me a nod to gesture me to start talking.

"No swimsuit-"

"Go home and get one or just go buy one."

"Waste of money and I have no access into the house, my parents made sure of that. Plus I don't like swimming-"

"Then go tanning, or whatever! Besides, if you don't like the ocean-"

"I don't, so I can't come," I cut in, walking out the kitchen and towards the stairs. I was about a few steps up before he called after me again.

"Who doesn't like the beach? Beth, come on. You don't get to run through sand every day."

"But you could also step on glass," I pointed out as he sighed. "Besides, there's no beach around here."

"No, but this is a road trip. We're staying over at the beach house till Sunday afternoon, since there are the teacher conferences on Monday. Schools closed while all these college educators come and the school board plans out events. It's like to make up for less work in the summer," Josh explained as I turned around and began walking towards his room. "There's going to be 4 parents and our parents have all agreed. Even yours, Beth."

"You called my parents and asked?" I felt touched by this, as if he actually really wanted me to go.

"Uh, well, actually Wally did half of the talking and mom did the other. She wanted you t join-" I turned away from this, feeling a sudden coldness wash over me. He was forced to ask me.

"I don't want to go," I told him firmly, as he opened his mouth again to speak. "I have a job down at the library."

Okay, so lie. I'd just have to quickly go down and ask for a "job," right?

"No you don't-"

"Goodnight," I cut him off, rushing into the room to quickly take a shower and go to sleep.

**JOSH'S POV:**

Okay, so it wasn't my intention to make Beth feel unwelcomed or anything. But I really wanted her to come to the beach, since I wanted to hang out with her. I mean, when I started dating her, my friends would have to accept her, right?

_Whoa Josh, you're getting a little ahead of yourself._

When the sound of the door slammed shut, I shot a look out the window. The sun was slowly setting, but there was enough daylight to head to the library. Thankfully, we had an early dinner.

"I'm going to the library mom," I poked my head into the kitchen where she was pressing buttons on the dish washer. My mom frowned at me, glancing outside.

"Josh, it's almost dark. Why don't you just go get your bags downstairs for tomorrow and then go take a shower?"

"Mom, please? I promise I'll be home in about 15 minutes. It's just that I want Beth to come to the beach with us tomorrow but she doesn't want to-" My mom shot me a small look, before she gave me a small smile and pointed at the door.

"Be lucky she's such a sweetheart, you two have finally grown and matured," Mom smiled at me, in which I said thanks and rushed out the door, flinging open the front door and sprinting down towards the library.

The wind blew onto my cheeks as I ran but I didn't stop. I was panting by the time I had crossed the bridge, but the library wasn't much farther.

When I finally did reach the library, I rushed into and walked straight up to the customer service desk, not stopping to catch my breath because he was on the phone.

_Hey, it could be Beth the guy was talking to._

He typed a few words onto the computer and I became anxious. Waiting, I tapped my foot against the tiled floor until he glanced up, irritated. Hanging up, he frowned at me.

"Hi, could you make sure this girl named Bethany or Beth Malloy will not get a temporary volunteer shift tomorrow?" I asked him as he quirked a brow.

"Temporary volunteer shift?"

"Well, I don

"I don't know what it's called. Can you just make sure she's not going to volunteer tomorrow here?" I snapped at the man, really hoping the person who had just called was _not_ Beth.

The guy laughed. _He laughed!_ But then he nodded, clicking his mouse and making a few notes, typing away on the computer.

"Beth Malloy?" He clarified, and I nodded. "I need a signature. Since you're well, a minor."

I gaped at him. _Seriously?_

He chuckled, "Just teasing you kid. I'm going to let it slde just today, alright? If she ever calls I'll let her know. Now, why don't you go back to your girl?

**Finally done with this baby! Sorry it's such a filler, this is only so the next chapters can have some dramaaa (*wink wink)**

**I have been so busy this week; I swear it has **_**not**_** been **_**only**_** a week. I was so scared I forgot to update. :/**

**I have a tournament this weekend (with only 5 people, so no subs) but eh.**

**And practice is on Monday so I don't have time to write a chapter, since I don't have time over the weekend (Halloween is soon! :)) or today since I'm writing this instead of doing homework.**

**So expect the next update to be late Tuesday or on Thursday!**

**xoxo, Kit.**

**Song of the Update: Love Me Harder- Ariana Grande (ft. The Weekend)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rain Drops (EJ)**

**I'm so sorry about my lack of updating! There was a huge power outage, so I couldn't get on. Also, Halloween came up and things had to be one so it got hectic.**

**I HAVE THE WORST CHAPTER TITLES, PLEASE IGNORE. I'M GOING TO TRY AND IMPROVE THEM SO BEAR WITH ME please! Thank you! :)**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

I don't know _what_ it was, but it needed to stop.

I groaned, muffling the sounds as I pressed my head farther into my pillow.

*_Beep beep beep._

"My goodness, turn it off!" It sounded like Ellis.

"Someone please turn the dang thing off!" This time, I was sure it was Jake.

I slowly lifted my head off the pillow, slightly cringing at the sound of the alarm. _At least now I knew it was an alarm._

"Gosh people, it's just an alarm! Besides, for some reason I woke up earlier today," Jaydesh sauntered into the room and I caught her wink at Jake, "And I was extremely happy, so I must have forgotten to turn it off." _She's never sorry, is she?_

I looked at her disgusted when I saw her wink, but I slowly sat up in bed, feeling a sudden wind. Shivering, I searched around in the sleepy state I saw in search of my fuzzy socks and hooded sweatshirt.

"Oh well, we're all up anyways," I told her, suppressing a yawn. I leaned over the edge of the bed, pulling my suitcase from underneath as I spotted my polka-dotted socks Caroline had gotten me last year.

Slipping them onto my feet, my arms formed Goosebumps as I sat there on my bed, wrapping my arms around myself. _What did I need again?_

"You guys can go back to sleep, it's like, 7." Jaydesh popped back into the bathroom as I gawked at her.

"We're supposed to wake up at _9_!" I snapped at her.

"Yeah, but I only have two hours left to get ready! This hair isn't going to curl itself, El-dude." I rolled my eyes as Jaydesh began humming from the bathroom. Ellis just let out a huge groan as he flopped back onto his bed.

I lay back down, the bed suddenly freezing as I popped back up again. Okay, so I kind of needed my hoodie. Sliding my feet onto the wooden floor, I was about to search through my suitcase when Jake's voice stopped me.

"Here," I turned around. Jake stood behind me with his hair looking somehow perfect, in his white t-shirt and black sweatpants as he held out his baseball champion sweatshirt with the back facing me, HATFORD printed nicely onto it.

"_You're_ going to be cold," I forced myself to speak, although it seemed as if there was a ball stuck in my throat. I coughed a little, turning around.

"Eddie, take it. I have another one." I turned back around to see that Jake had taken a few more steps closer to me.

"I-I," _get a grip Eddie,_ "I have one too." I let my hair act as a curtain to hide my blush that had appeared when I stuttered.

"Yeah, and I'm going to let you find it in the cold at 7 in the morning. Take it, Eddie. You wouldn't want to catch a cold before camp is over, right? Besides, it's supposed to be rainy day today." Jake tossed me his black sweatshirt, before turning around and walking back to his room.

"Okay, thanks," I called back at him, not able to contain the smile on my face. Without hesitation, I slipped the hoodie over my head and slid my suitcase back under the bed. _Ahhh, warmth._

**JAKE'S POV:**

"Hey man," Steve clasped me on my shoulder as we did our handshake. Giving each other the final high-five, I turned my head and looked around to see if I could spot Eddie.

"She's making a call to Beth," Steve replied giving me a wink, as I playfully shoved him.

"So how's the plan going?" A third voice popped up, and I whipped around to greet Ellis. "And you do know you shouldn't keep this from Eddie, right?"

I frowned at Ellis, nodding. "I know, but I mean, she won't be mad right?" The boys just shrugged and I groaned.

"Come on Jake; let's just focus on the plan, alright? You've completed step one, shut her out. Now you're supposed to be wooing her-" Steve stopped talking as he held the paper closer to his eyes as he squinted. "Why are you wooing her after you completely shut her off? That's totally _not_ suspicious at all!"

I ignored his sarcasm as Ellis took the paper and looked at it himself. "Well, it sounded right at the time. Besides, I can't fit another step in if I want to complete this by the time we leave camp," I explained as I softly kicked a pebble. "Besides, I'm not '_wooing_' her. I'm just going too gradually make conversation shortly; it's completely suspicion-proof." I added in as I played a mini game of soccer pebble. "I'll slowly warm up to her, its how it always works. We became friends by slowly warming up to each other."

Ellis chuckled, before he shrugged at Steve. "He's got it hard, but he's figured it all out. I applaud you."

Steve just nodded, "If you're sure what you're doing then okay. So what's the plan now?"

I smirked at him, shoving my hands into the pockets of my sweats as I slowly walked backwards. "Beth's staying over at our house, she's most likely talking to Eddie. I'll just ask for Josh."

**EDDIE'S POV:**

"What do you mean beach?" I was leaning against the wooden wall of the "Call Cabin," as Beth explained how she was now "forced" to go on a trip with Josh and his friends.

"It's a road trip, Eddie. A _road trip_! I can't last a minute with them, how will I last a few hours?!" Beth groaned. "It's a free country, right? So why am I being forced to go?! Mrs. Hatford made up some lame excuse about having a weekend along with Mr. Hatford. Yeah, with your child and the one you're supposed to be watching hours away where a tsunami could occur!"

"Beth, _calm down_. And don't even joke about the tsunami. You're going to be fine, it's not forcing if you really _do_ want to go." I pointed out, a smile tugging at the ends of my lips.

"Eddie," Beth growled. I could picture her glaring at me.

"Look, I'm at camp and with Jake and Jaydesh, it sucks. So suck it up, you're going to a beach! Besides, who said you had to hang out with them?"

I heard Beth sigh, "I'm still being forced to go, I'd rather read! Oh! So Caroline left yesterday with Wally and-"

"Hey, are you talking to Eddie?" I turned around, hearing my name. Seeing Jake, I raised my eyebrows, heart slightly pounding.

"My name _is_ Eddie," I pointed out as he coughed.

"I meant Beth. Sorry, I just need to talk to Josh, a lot has been on my mind." _Nice cover_. I just nodded, watching as his eyes glanced at my- his sweatshirt.

"Oh shoot, here let me give you this back-"I was cut off my Jake waving his hand at me.

"Keep it; I've got a ton more."

"Jake, it's a champion sweatshirt. Just give me a second-"Once again, Jake cut me off. Only, this time he grabbed my hand and flashed me a smile.

"Chill, Eddie." Was all he said, before my face heated up a bit and I tuned in to hear what Beth was saying.

"It's so sweet!" Beth gushed, and I could imagine her jumping up and down. Chuckling a bit, I cleared my throat. "Yeah, it really is something."

Beth chuckled, before I quickly cut in. I all of a sudden felt nervous about Jake being there.

"Hey Beth, is Josh there? Jake needs to talk to him, and-" I began speaking, watching Jake slowly ease himself so he was leaning against the wall.

"Oh yeah, he's here. Get back to camp, Eddie. Besides, you should stay together and get some hot chocolate. JOSH!" Beth suddenly disconnected as Josh's voice sounded. Handing Jake over the phone, my fingers brushed over his and I coughed awkwardly. Before Jake set the receiver to his ear, he shot me a dazzling smile.

"Stay after for some hot chocolate?"

Safe to say, I blushed furiously after that.

I slipped the hood of Jake's sweatshirt on as we slipped outside the Call Cabin, heading towards the Lounger. The Lounger was a large, cozy cabin that acted as a café and was three stories high.

The rain was pelting against us hard as we ran, watching our feet so we didn't slip. I breathed a sigh a relief as we neared the entrance, and soon enough we had swung open the doors and entered the heated, slightly crowded, but dry area. We had "Camp Credit Cards" filled with "Camp Credits" where it acted like money. We weren't allowed to buy anything, and if we ran out we had to attend school workshops, which prepared you for school. Luckily, each camper started out with 15 credits.

Jake motioned for us to get in line, before he smiled widely at me. "Do you want to make the 11 o'clock workshop?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure. What's the workshop?"

"Well, there's this quick woodshop one and an arts craft one that makes these feathered bracelets. I mean, unless you want to go back to the cabin and-"

I shot him a huge grin, before grabbing his hand. "Chill, Jake," I said, backfiring his words, "I'd love to go."

I was about to move my hand, suddenly feeling awkward, but he gave me a shy, crooked grin as he intertwined our fingers together.

But, I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. What was his problem with Jaydesh?!

**So, for some reason this chapter is a lot of pages but not much goes on. :(**

I hope you enjoy the new cover! (Although I liked the old one a bit better, I'm trying to find something that's not- well, sunsets -.-)

**I'm honestly not feeling it for some reason, I feel like I have no motivation. But I really want to try, so here's the update! I'm going to try teasers because I want to see if it can also motivate me and prepare for what's gonna come next.**

_**Teaser (BJ): Beach road trip… Beth's quite unwelcomed.**_

_**Teaser (CW): This pair has to take a plane to acting camp. So, well, what's going to happen? **_*Please not these chapters are shorter!

_**Teaser (EJ): Workshop and some lake fun. Plus, Eddie and Jake have to deal with Jaydesh barging in.**_

Ellis is the class clown, he's a cool guy :)

**Also, Happy Late Halloween!**

**xoxo, Kit.**

**Song of the Update: Blank Space by Taylor Swift (in honor of her new album, 1989 :)!)**

Ellis is the class clown, he's a cool guy :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Get Out (BJ)**

**I THOUGHT I UPDATED! But apparently I didn't.**

**this is actually a lot of pages on Word but it's so short on here :/**

**BETH'S POV:**

"Josh, look. I'm going to set a bad reputation for you-"

"Beth, look. I don't care about my reputation."

"Josh-"

"Beth-"I groaned, frustrated.

"Fine. But if any-" A car horn sounded outside the door, and Josh sent me a wink as he flung open the front door.

"BYE MOM!" He yelled, setting his suitcase by the front door. Mrs. Hatford suddenly padded down the stairs, her pink slipping flapping against the wooden floor as she sent us a huge smile. She wrapped her arms around Josh, as they had a little conversation. _Safety… call… Beth…._ Words floated through my ears as I took a step back, not wanting to interrupt. When Mrs. Hatford let Josh go, he gave her a quick hug and grabbed his mini suitcase. Mrs. Hatford then turned to me, shooting me a crooked grin. As she enveloped me into a hug, she gave my arms a tight squeeze.

"Watch out for Josh and his friends, alright honey? Make sure they don't do anything stupid. If they do, tell the parents and then immediately tell me, alright?" I nodded, and she gave me another tight squeeze, before blowing me a kiss and gently pushing me out the house.

"Bye, thank you!" I called out to her. She gave me a heart-warming smile, before disappearing. Suddenly feeling lonely, I turned to spot Brittany, Matt, Luke, Hailey, Jessica, Brandon, and Mason standing there. Mason, Matt, and Hailey all had smiles on their faces. Brandon was busy talking to Jake, while Brittany and Jessica glared at me, making me feel two feet small.

I coughed awkwardly, as Hailey walked over and swung her arm around me as she sent me a lopsided grin, before Brandon turned and saw me. I smiled when he gave me a wink.

"Let's go!" Mason cheered, as we echoed him and slid into the minivan.

"Josh, why the heck is _she_ here?" Brittany glared at my direction, before putting on a desperate look as she locked hands with Josh.

"We can ask her to-" Josh suddenly shook himself as he glanced at me, jaw clenched. "Nevermind. She's coming, just deal with it. Please, Brittany. Or at least ignore her, okay?"

My eyebrows raised as he spoke.

Choosing to ignore him, I turned to look at Matt, who was on my right and Hailey on my left. He chuckled as he watched Josh and Brittany fall into an easy conversation.

"I'm really grateful you came," He whispered. This made me laugh and punch him playfully, in which he pushed my back, knocking me into Hailey. Hailey growled, rolling up the sleeves of her flannel as she lunged at him, over my lap. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Hailey had Matt in a headlock (somehow, she must have really loosened her seatbelt) and Matt had twisted her arm in a way where if he just turned it a slight bit it would start to hurt.

At the sound of my laugh, Josh's head snapped back. He bit his lip, raking his hands through his hair. With that, he turned back around. But you could tell he was stiff.

"Beth, you want to sit back here?" My head whipped around as I let out a little shriek, to find Mason all alone. He laughed, and I slapped his arm lightly as I turned back around. Jake, Jessica, and Brittany took the front (behind the parents), and then it was Hailey, Matt, and I. Then Mason. Shrugging, when the van stopped at a red light I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid in the seat next to him.

"Bethany! Goodness, do you want to die?" I flinched at Brittany's nasally voice, and at her word choice, before glancing up to see Josh's eyes narrowing into slits as he looked in Hailey and Mason's direction.

"No Brittany, I wouldn't. Now, why you put back on your seatbelt, huh?" I sent her a sickly sweet smile, watching her frown as she realized she had unbuckled her seatbelt to face me.

Matt coughed, before he let out a laugh. Then he covered it with a cough, which made Hailey and I smile widely, trying to cover _our_ laughs.

Honestly, I wasn't sure why we were even laughing.

I slipped my flip flops into my hand, as my toes curled. The feeling of stepping in sand was relaxing and never like anything else. I sighed, slowly taking steps as I neared the beach house, making me gasp again.

The house was two stories high, with the second level having a balcony and glass wall view. Rushing to catch up with the others, Josh trailed lightly behind me as we entered. I squealed, before clutching my bags tighter and rushing up the stairs. _It was like coming to a new hotel, you just want to see every little bit._ I heard Josh chuckle behind me, but I didn't care. _Wow._

I trailed up the wooden circular stairway, where the second level came to view. I held my breath. The white walls looked completely new, and the wall in front of the balcony was made out of glass, giving you a great view even _before_ you stepped onto the large balcony. And I mean the balcony was _huge_, it took up almost the entire length of the side of the house.

I heard Hailey's laugh echo and I saw her poke her head out of a room, the door frame painted lavender. She motioned for me to come over, before she disappeared. Turning around to spot Josh, I dropped all my bags and ran over to give him a huge hug. He was taken my surprise, but his posture slightly relaxed as he returned the hug. When I pulled away, he gave me a huge grin and I returned on, before grabbing a hold of my bags and rushing towards the lavender colored door frame.

But you know, not before I tripped over Brittany's pink suitcase.

**Now that I'm getting more into the school year, please note that I **_**do**_** have grades to keep up.**

**Tomorrow is Veteran's Day (in the US) or Remembrance Day, or November 11****th****, the day we honor our Veterans. I hope you spend your days with family or thanking a veteran!**

**Because even if you don't know a veteran or think this day is no big deal- our veterans fought for us. They risked their **_**lives**_**, while all you're risking is your time. So take a moment, and thank a veteran. **

**They might give you a small smile, but this is a huge sign of gratitude. I'm positive it'll mean a ton to them.**

**So thank you to all the Veterans that have served my country.**

**xoxo, Kit.**

**Song of the Update: Thank You, Soldiers (in honor of Veterans Day :) )**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11:**

**Thank you for the reviews, they're so sweet! xo**

**and do you guys like the new cover? My friend made it for me! xo**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

It was around 10:50 when we left our cabin, after joining our group (minus Jaydesh, but who's complaining?) and watching BIG HERO 6. Although the boys claimed to be "too old," I know they enjoyed it. The rain had cleared up a bit during the movie, but the ground was still wet with little puddles here and there.

"If I jump in the puddles, will you find that unattractive?" Jake swung my arm as he walked, obviously in a great mood.

"Well, I'd think it's cute. But you might ruin your sneakers," I pointed out as I watched his frown.

"Well, dang. This was the only pair I brought," Jake chuckled as he jumped over a puddle.

I didn't exactly know what to say after this, since I didn't want to seem like I was an awkward talker. I racked my brain for things to talk about, when suddenly a whoosh of air flew into my hand that was supposedly holding Jake's. Turning to glance at him, I gave a little frown when I saw him flashing an ear-to-ear smile towards Jaydesh.

"Hey Jaydesh, are you going to the woodshop workshop?" Jake called as he sauntered over. I rolled my eyes at him, continuing to walk without him.

"No," I heard her say, "But I'm going now." I rolled my eyes a second time, biting back frown turning around and telling her that's exactly what he had asked. Biting my lip, I quickened my pace and headed towards the lodge that held the workshops. Swinging the door right open, I turned around to spot Jake and Jaydesh walking together, smiling and laughing.

I could feel my anger rising, as my neck and cheeks heated up for giving in so easily. _Stay strong Eddie. Show him who he's messing with._ I made a quick detour and slipped into the Arts and Crafts room, quietly slipping into a seat where you had to actually walk in the room to spot me.

I was glancing at the paper in front of me, reading through it when suddenly the door creaked and slammed against the wall. Snapping my head up, I spotted a girl wearing a LA Lakers cap as she scanned the room, before turning her heads towards the teacher.

"Sorry," she said slowly retracing her steps, "Wrong room." I watched the teacher; Counselor Casey, shook her head and pull her in gently.

"Nonsense, sweetheart. Art is beauty, and ones who don't like it need to try it, and learn to respect it." Counselor Casey sent her a stern look as she shut the door, flipping over a CLOSED sign, so that if you walked through the hall the sign read CLOSED. The mystery girl's eyes raked around the room as she slowly trudged towards me, plopping down in the seat beside her. She slouched, elbows resting against the table as she gave a little sigh.

I was going to start a conversation, but I thought it would be unnecessary from the glares she was giving to the entire room. When she saw me, I saw her eyes scan over me before they lit up.

"Please tell me you don't want to be here," she gave me a sheepish smile as I almost rolled my eyes from her judgment.

"I don't actually," I answered as her body visibly relaxed. I shot her a questioned glance as she glanced around, before speaking.

"Okay, so I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't exactly seem like one to talk about boys," she coughed awkwardly as I shifted and replied with a no.

"Well, sort of I guess," I laughed, tense, as she smiled softly. All my bitterness towards her was gone.

"So there's this guy, and he told me to meet him for a workshop at 11. I mean, we've hung out for our entire lives, considering our parents are really close back home. So I went over to the woodshop one, and he wasn't there, so I came here." She explained it quickly, as if she were reciting a speech.

"Oh. So, er, are you mad?" I mean, sure Beth talked like this sometimes but what was I supposed to say to this?

"Eh, I guess he doesn't exactly like me. I mean, everyone likes him! He's Ellis Kale!" She spoke with a hint of bitterness as she gave me a scrunched up look and I had to chuckle.

"Wait- Ellis? Ellis Kale?" When she nodded, I gasped, almost jumping out of my seat. "Hey, he's my cabin mate!"

Her eyes widened, before she spoke, "I bet he's real likeable, huh?"

I shrugged, "He's funny and nice and all, but I don't like-like him. No, ew." She nodded slowly, as if taking in the information, but I could tell the way she straightened her back she was relieved.

"By the way, I'm Jessica." She stuck out her hand, and I shook it, giving her a bright smile.

"Edith, but call me Eddie, please." She chuckled.

"So, Eddie, what brings you here?" I swung my feet from the high barstool nervously.

"Well, so there's this guy I know that from home, and we came together and shunned each other. But yesterday, he got all sweet and so today we were supposed to go to the woodshop but he ditched me for another girl so I just popped here." I rushed my words, not bothering to explain it as I pulled materials out of a bin that had just been placed in front of us. Jessica made a face and helped me take out materials that were listed on the white board up front.

"Well, screw boys' right?" I laughed and nodded.

"So, you play basketball?" I asked her, gesturing to her hat. She half nodded, half shrugged as she tightened her pony tail.

"Please don't ask me if I'm good, I hate that question."

I nodded slowly, "Then what position do you play?" She groaned and I laughed.

"All of them, except for post." MY eyes widened, impressed, before she turned to gaze to me.

"What sport do you do?"

"Baseball."

There was a pause of silence, before she spoke again.

"Softball?"

"No, I play baseball." She blinked once, twice. Then, her face broke out into a grin.

"Cool! I love baseball, what's your favorite team?" She seemed so relieved the topic was off her that I laughed a bit, before we easily fell into conversation as we choose to make a Popsicle stick house, covered with felt walls and mini Christmas lights.

"Christmas is only a half year away," Jessica joked as she applied glue onto one of the Popsicle sticks she held. I carefully folded a piece of paper that I had drawn as the chimney, before putting it aside.

"You know, let's do this tomorrow. Apparently it changes each day," I suggested as Jessica nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, everyday at 11 we meet here, this table, this room. No matter what workshop it is."

I thought it over for about a second. _Screw it._ "Let's do this," I mirrored Jessica's grin before we quickly began gluing the felt walls.

I gave a little wave to Jessica before we departed once the workshop was over. It was now 12:30 and we were allowed to go to the Mess Hall for lunch. I pushed open the doors from the workshops and was greeted by a breeze of warm air and a shout.

"Hey, Eddie wait up!"My head snapped back towards Jake, who was rushing out of the workshop cabin as he quickly finished shoving his sweatshirt over his head. I frowned, before continuing to walk back to the mess hall. I had promised Jessica we could sit together at lunch, and I wanted to catch Ellis at the cabin to see if- _Eddie, stop playing cupid!_

Shaking my head, I quickened my pace as I tried to seem like I wasn't walking away from Jake, when in reality I was. He called after me, but after realizing I wasn't going to answer, I breathed a sigh of relief when his voice disappeared.

"Hey, Eddie what's wrong?" I let out a little shriek as I jumped a bit into the air, before giving Jake a little glare. "What?" He asked again.

"Nothing, how was woodshop?" I asked him as he frowned.

"I was waiting for you, but you disappeared. So I joined Jaydesh in the workshop, although I kind of happened to do everything for her," his neck reddened as he scratched the back of his neck.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What…? No, you joined Jaydesh and left with her." I immediately shut my mouth, not wanting to come off as a rude, blunt person.

Jake just shook his head firmly, before blowing out a breath. "Can you please stop assuming things between us?" He asked as he gave me an annoyed look.

"Sorry, it's just that you were so into… ignoring me, and now you just come back as if we're dating- best friends I mean, and well, what am I supposed to think?!"

Jake paused, opened his mouth, and then shut it. "I can't tell you," he mumbled, as if embarrassed.

My eyebrows furrowed and my forehead crinkled as I put my hand over his shoulder. He suddenly tensed, and I removed my hand. "Jake, if anyone's making you do anything-"

"No it's just me! I- I have to go." Jake suddenly burst off, and instead of following him towards the direction of our cabin; I turn back around and headed towards the Mess Hall.

I'd just find Ellis at lunch.

**Words can't explain how sorry I am. The trimester is ending so teachers think it's a great idea to load a bunch of homework and tests for us to finish.**

**Ugh, I feel so bad about how short this is I really hate it. I'm suffering writer's block so please comment below what events you might want to happen for any character!**

I'm probably going to have a spin-off of Jessica and Ellis, and it's going to be called Status Quo (HSM). But, you know, just thinking.

_**I have a Wally and Caroline chapter coming soon, but I have practice every day now (sometimes twice) so I'm going to try and fit everything in!**_

Please note I am not following my schedule anymore, I will create a new one after **Thanksgiving Weekend.**

_*hey it's my birthday this weekend :) And I have a tournament that day yay! :) no sarcasm*_

**TEASER:**

**EJ: you guys know what Jake **_**might**_** be up to, but what's the real deal? Camp is ending in a week and a half!**

**xoxo, Kit.**

**Song of the Update: Wavin' Flag by K'Naan**

Tell me if you guys want to include anything else! (ex: book recommendation, quote)


End file.
